


That One Time Coco and Lizzie Made a Fic

by coconette_going_loconette



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Help, How Do I Tag, Identity Reveal, Kinda, Please Don't Kill Me, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Welp I Guess Im Posting This, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconette_going_loconette/pseuds/coconette_going_loconette
Summary: 🚨🚨🚨THIS IS MY COUSINS FIC🚨🚨🚨If you have any problems, you can ask my cousin.But she doesnt have AO3 sooooo
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 9





	That One Time Coco and Lizzie Made a Fic

Tikki, spots on!" Baritone shouted, and her kwamee transformed her into Loodybong!! 

She plew through Paris and met up with Shat nOarr. "Hey m'lady, do you mind if I serenade you?" He asked whipping out a limited edition loodybong recorder. 

"No, shat, I love someone else." Shat frownd.

"Well, m'lady, just give me a chance! I will make you happy!" Loodybong shook her head violently. "No, I willnt."

"Loodybong, whyyyyyyy!!" Shat cried out as loodybong flew away.

Loodybong went to a private place and said, "Tiiki, spoots oof." But little did barigaroni new, liela was watching.

"Omg! Baritone is loodybong!" She exclaimed. "Boi, i think the shmeck not" Someone said behind liela. 

She turnd to see Coco! Coco (puffs) whapped lie last head and bashed her knees in. "Wait, pls stopp!" Coconut shoomk her hed. "I willnt, you succ." Before plummeting lielas head into the concret. 

She smiled proudly b4 going to find baritone at skool. It was first periond, and they were in miss boostieys class. Koko took hurr seat next to baritone, in front of abrigem and ninow. 

They listened to the class b4 there was and akoomah! Baritone and Abrigem rushed out of class into theyre seprit bathrooms to transform into loodybong and shat noart. 

They went to find thee akoomahtized citizen to save them. Turns out, it was Liela! She was bashing in everiwons nees! 

"Oh no!" Loodybong cried out. "Lucky cherm!" She used her looky cherm and out came a sigular strand of abrigem agronstes hair.

"Omg! Its abrigems hayr! Imma keep it forevur!" Loodybong exclaimed.

"Whait, why are you gonna keep my hayr?" Shat said. Loodybong wuz surprised. "Youre abrigem?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

Shat nodded. "Yeah, i am" he looked away, disappointed that he revealed his identity.

"Hahah, that's funii joke, anyways let's go fite liela." Shat nodded and they won the fite and liverd happly ever after..


End file.
